Everyone's Nigtmare
by MMnDL
Summary: When a creep decides to unleash a weapon that everyone fears (literally), Martin and Diana must team up with the three butt kicking babes. Will Diana's wish become true? CHAPTER 3 UP! R&RS!
1. A Mysterious Caller

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Caller

"Martin! Where are you? Java and Billy says he's taking another vacation!" Diana Lombard called around Torrington.

Suddenly, Martin Mystery appeared from underneath a huge dump area and pulled Diana inside.

"Come on, MOM has a new mission! Quick!" Martin explained.

MOM was waiting for them in the office.

"Agents, take a look at this…It was recorded about half hour ago from a center that is uncharted. It self deactivated a few minutes after the recording stopped…"

A man who was about quite ancient age considering the white hair and beard, appeared on the screen and sinisterly commanded, "I declare WHOOP and The Center if any agents are hearing that I shall use the ultimatum weapon and WHOOP and The Center shan't have its purpose for existing anymore. You have all hours till Tuesday to reconsider, Jerry and Agent MOM…"

"Whoa, freaky and what's a WHOOP?" Martin asked.

"Usually I'd call you a bonehead for not knowing but for once, I dunno either…" Diana admitted.

Martin frowned and folded his arms.

"WHOOP is a place that is well kept hidden in areas you could not find and possibly imagine. Jerry is the head of that center and we deal with super natural things. But this, Agents, has involved supernatural powers in the weapon…We need you to find out who this person is and why he is unleashing this weapon. You'll be working with some other agents from WHOOP. Three girls about the same age as you both…So be on the look out for them during your mission…" MOM said and she showed them a picture of them.

"GIRLS WHO ARE SO HOT DURING OUT MISSION?!" Martin grinned so wide till his cheeks hurt.

"Get a grip, Martin….What makes you think they'll go out with you when you can't even get me to like you?!" Diana shook her head.

"Since when could you decide whether who I like or not and since when you cared if I liked you…?" Martin asked suspiciously.

"I…I don't. I was just pointing out…" Diana muttered.

"Agents! Enough! Get to work and give me an update soon! We can't afford to waste anytime. Today is Monday so we've only got a day to investigate…So quick. You are meeting the spies at London where the man in the video was last seen…" MOM explained and pressed the portal button to begin their mission…

_**In London a few hours later…**_

"Now…They'll be at Big Ben in an hour so we can hang around at the cafes, yeah?" Diana suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I'll do that and you look up on more information on that creepy guy in the video…" Martin scratched his head and yawned.

Diana frowned, "His name is Dr. Drake formerly known as Mr. Kenny but nobody knows how he is connected with MOM and Jerry…"

"But he's still creepy that…whatever his name is…" Martin yawned again.

"What's wrong with you?" Diana asked.

"Jetlag…DIANA WATCH OUT!" Martin yelled as he dived in front of her but he merely missed as a net came flying out from nowhere aiming towards Diana.

"Martin! Help!" Diana screamed as she struggled in the net.

Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her. She looked up and saw three ninjas wrapped in black sucking her into a giant tube.

"HELP!" Diana screamed louder as the three of them ran off with her tied up in the tube.

"Diana!" Martin scrambled up and rushed after them turning into the alley.

Martin leapt and managed to crash into one of the ninjas causing him to stumble.

"Help me, brothers!" the ninja cried.

The other two left the tube and ran to attack Martin.

"No!" Martin exclaimed as the three ninjas caught a hold of him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three swooping shadows ascended from the air in parachutes.

"SAM! Get them!" shouted Alex as she took of her parachute.

Clover landed in front of one of the ninjas and warned, "Oh you ain't gunna mess with us, buster!" and she slammed into him and finished him off with a hard karate kick.


	2. A Creepy Encounter

Chapter 2: The Creepy Encounter

"What do you think you guys were doing? Don't you know those ninjas are part of that Creepos association!" Alex exclaimed as she helped Diana up.

"Hey, there! The name is Martin and it wasn't my fault. I was handling it…" Martin leaned near Clover.

Clover raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Aww, see that Sam. This kid here was handling it!"

Sam laughed as she wrapped up her parachute.

Clover winked, "Don't worry, I still think you're cute…"

Martin drooled and his eyes widened.

Diana sighed and folded her arms.

Diana: After all those missions I and Martin have been through, I felt that I got very fond of him. But how could I tell him now? That blonde in the red outfit is so on to him and Martin as usual…Is falling for her…

"Anyhoo…I'm Alex, this is Sam and that…" pointing to the blonde, "Is the official boy magnet, Clover.

Sam, the red head in the green outfit smiled and waved, "Okay, so now we know each other, where do we start. Oh yeah, did you get the creepy video recording?"

"Yeah, it was from some place where MOM didn't even know about…" Diana replied.

"It's probably some lame creep who wants attention from your MOM. I mean, I've seen her in Jerry's footage and I think she's so diva-fabulous! I mean, her hair, her outfit…It's so trendy and definitely Mandy-free…" Clover added.

"Who is Mandy?" Diana asked.

"Oh, you don't wunna know. The most irritating, obnoxious, boy-crush stealing, foul evil mouth…!" Clover grimaced.

Diana: Hmm…sounds a lot like Jenny. I mean, the crush stealing part. I bet Martin is still crazy about her…

Sam: Diana seems to be a little shy or maybe she doesn't like us that much. But I like Diana! She's beautiful, well-dressed, knows TONS of stuff and just my kind of best friend! Look, I watch her TV-Show, Martin Mystery, okay?

"Anyway… " Diana began.

"I think we all should hit the hotel, freshen up and then we investigate further…" Clover jumped in.

Diana folded her arms and sighed.

Martin drooled, "Definitely! Clover's idea is so my idea!

Sam shook her head.

Then, Sam whispered to Diana, "Diana, why not you and I go investigate while the other three go have fun. We can't afford to lose any time!"

"Exactly! I don't get it why they all don't see that!" Diana muttered.

"Let's look for clues in the alley…The knocked out ninjas should be still there…" Sam suggested.

"Good idea…Maybe we can pick something of the ninjas…" Diana nodded.

The two girls crept around the alley and when back to the spot where the knocked out ninjas were…

"Oh my god…Are you seeing this…?" Diana shivered backing away…

The ninjas were lying on the floor shivering with their eyes wide open and screaming unconsciously…

Sam backed away too…"I…I've never seen anything like this…No one ever said we were gunna deal with supernatural phenomenon! I thought that was your job!"

"I know! But…why would MOM and Jerry send us together on a mission then? But…Maybe it's because of the recording…Remember?" Diana pointed out.

"Okay, I'll hack into the WHOOP's mainframe and play back the recording on my compowder…Jerry gave us this cool satellite thing…" Sam grinned as a mini satellite bobbed up and down in mid-air.


	3. Abducted

Chapter 3: Abducted

Sam fiddled around with her compowder and then se played it through the mini satellite, "Check it out…"

As they watched the video, Diana could imagine Martin fooling around with the two girls while she alone did the job.

"What do you think, Diana? We could call in either WHOOP or the Center to bring in these guys for further analysis…Or we could leave them here and when they recover, we question them?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to sit around and wait for them to recover…We'll call the Center to cure their abnormal behavior then we'll head back to WHOOP for further investigation…." Diana suggested.

"I'm pretty sure WHOOP has an office here. Jerry has a whole chain of WHOOP all over the world. I'm pretty sure Jerry has one in London…I'll call Jerry," Sam explained.

"And I'll call MOM…Luckily I managed to nick out one of MOM's extra U-Watch…" Diana grinned.

Diana pressed the communication button and MOM's face appeared on the small screen, "Yes, Diana…?"

Diana, "MOM, we got a couple of abnormal behavior suspects we want you to take in for recovering. Once it's done, send them over to Jerry's London WHOOP Chain office. We'll take them down for questioning and further investigation…"

"Good as done Diana….How's the Spies?" MOM softly whispered, seeing Sam in the background talking to Jerry.

"Oh, they're okay. I'm getting along just fine with Samantha. I kind of like her style of thinking. Just like mine…" Diana smiled.

"Where's Martin?" MOM asked.

Diana's face twisted in a frown, "Oh…he's probably fooling around with the other two spies…Especially that blonde one…But overall, they saved our lies from being plundered down by the abnormal behavior suspects so I could live with them I guess…"

MOM shook her head and smiled, "They'll be there in a sec…" and she pointed upwards.

Diana looked up to see choppers flying down with the Center's logo on the sides.

"Our work here is done. While waiting for MOM to recover them, I suggest we try to find out where this uncharted place where the video was recorded. Maybe we can pick something off the area to give us a clue where the Creeps next destination and move would be…" Sam suggested without pausing from a breath.

Diana blinked and grinned, "Okay, but I think we better go around to Alex, Clover and Martin to ask them to tag along this time…" Diana tried to edge.

"Oh, okay. You're right. We can't keep doing all the work…" Sam agreed.

Sam: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? I've got a feeling Diana pretty close to her partner, Martin. But Clover's so hitting on him now…She's gunna ruin everything for both of them…

Diana and Sam rushed up the flight of stairs through the run down apartment which they were renting out. Diana pushed open the room door for all five of them. Then, she gasped.

"Get off!" Alex laughed pummeling a pillow at Martin.

Clover threw a large pillow at Martin as well and they both laughed as Martin chased them around the room throwing dozens of pillows everywhere. Pillow feathers were flying everywhere.

Diana and Sam stood at the doorway blinking in shock.

Diana: So that's how it was supposed to be! Never me! Never was I the fun one! Never was I a boy-magnet or will any boy like me!

Martin saw Diana rushing off, "Di! Hey! Where are you going!"

Sam gave an angry glare at Clover and Alex and quickly rushed after Diana.

"What did we do…?" Clover wondered in an annoyed look.

_**Outside…**_

"Diana! Wait! Where are you running off to!"

Martin, Alex and Clover were right behind her.

Suddenly, all at the same time, their compowders and U-Watches all beeped at the same time.

As they clicked them open, a horrible voice surfaced, "YOU ALL DARE TO STOP ME FROM MY PLANS? MOM AND JERRY SEND A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK IN STOPPING ME? THINK AGAIN! I'LL EVEN THE ODDS A BIT WOULDN'T I? SINCE YOU DESTROYED THREE OF MY BEST NINJAS!"

Then, suddenly, a helicopter hovered over them and shot down a green ray towards Sam and Diana lifting them up from the ground.

"Anti-Gravity Ray!" Clover exclaimed.

Diana and Sam frantically screamed.

The crowd of people around the cafes and shops all yelled and screamed and started to panic. Some started running away and calling for help. It became a mad house.

Martin yelled and jumped upwards to grab a hold on Diana's leg but he merely missed by a few inches.

"No! Diana!" Martin called.

But it was too late, Diana and Sam were sucked up into the helicopter and it vanished as suddenly as it appeared taking them along with it…


End file.
